Amy's secret
by Bonnie4
Summary: Amy life is about to change, when find out who her true father is?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Written by Jemstar13 and Bonnie4

* * *

Author Note:

My Friend Jemstar13 started this and plan to help her write it. She decide that we should put it under my name because she not on the that often. I hope that you enjoy our work.

* * *

Chapter 1

As Remus looked at a muggle picture of a little baby girl, with bluish black hair and so innocent blue eyes, he wished he could have been there when she was born. The baby in the picture was playing with her feet. Now it was fourteen years later and Remus was wonder what the little girl was like. The girl's mother wanted nothing to do with him after she found out the he was a werewolf. This picture was all that he had of his daughter. None of his friends knows about him having a child. Today Dumbledore was coming to talk with him about something.

There was a knock at the door of his house. He answer the door, it was Dumbledore. Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes, "Remus, how are you doing my friend?"

Remus could see the sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and knew that Dumbledore here ask him something, the last he had seen that sparkle Dumbledore ask him to be the DADA professor. Now what could Dumbledore want his time. Remus said as he let Dumbledore into his home, "I am doing well, and what have you come to see me about, Albus?"

"I could never get anything by you Remus. Well I have come to ask you favor," said Dumbledore sat down in one of the chairs in the front room, which Remus was sitting as he looked at the picture of the baby girl.

"What is the favor?" said Remus as he poured a cup of tea for Dumbledore and himself that was on the table.

"Well, I have come to ask to you to watch over the fifths year that will spend the summer and the beginning of the school year in Japan with magical school there," said Dumbledore as he took a sip of his tea.

"But, Dumbledore dose students hate that I am a werewolf," said Remus.

"Not with three of the students, there parents and guardian understand about you being a werewolf. However the four one is the only one that hates that you are a werewolf. That is why you are going with Professor Snape, the boys father is fine with him go. The other reason Professor Snape is going is he can make wolfs bane potion for you, so you will be just a normal when you change," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Well, Professor?" said Remus.

"Please, Professor Snape and you are the only ones that I can let go at this time, the other professors are helping with wards and spells on the castle. Since last year we have make sure that no one Harry this year. In addition, Headmaster at the other school wants two our professor to keep the students in line," said Dumbledore as he took another sip from his teacup.

"Fine," said Remus.

"Thank you, Remus," said Dumbledore as he got up. "I am off to tell the student and Professor Snape everything is go, you will be leaving in two days"

"Who are these students?" said Remus as he fellows Dumbledore to the door.

"You will find out in two day," said Dumbledore as exit out the door.

Remus shut the door, and breathed in a sigh of relief. Dumbledore had him happy, he going to the place that his daughter live, and maybe would see her.

* * *

To be continue 


	2. After the Battle

Chapter 2: After the Battle

While Remus wondering whom the students were that Professor Snape and him were taking to Japan, Sailor Moon and the scouts had just finish had battle with evil forces, they had meet back Ray's shrine to talk about this enemy. Lita was stretching when she said, "Man guys that was a hard battle. Each new enemy gets a little harder to bet. But I know we can take these enemies down like the last one."

"Yeah," said all the girls at once.

"Hey, Luna, I need ask you something," said Amy as gather her books.

"What is it, Amy?" said the black cat with the crescent moon on the cats forehead.

"Luna, I have this feeling that in the next few days my life changes forever," said Amy as she sat next to Luna.

"What do you mean, Amy?" said Ray as pick up a cookie.

"Well I have been having this dream," said Amy as she little worries about tells her friends about this.

"What it about?" said Lita.

"Well there is these two man dress in black robes. One of them I feel like a have meets before, that person calls my name, my full name," said Amy.

"What so wrong about calling your full name?" said Rini as she took a bite her cookie and sip of tea.

"Well, guys, I have a middle name." said Amy, know everyone that normal Japanese people do not have a middle name.

"You do Amy?" said Rini. "What is it?"

"Yeah, Rini, my father is English and my name is Lillian," said Amy.

"Amy, this is the first time that I every heard you talk about your father," said Serna.

"Yeah, I know each us family is different. Serna, you have both your parents. Ray, live with her grandfather, Lita, live alone and Mina live with her dad because her mother past away when she was five. I live with my mom, but my father live England. He walks out on my mom when she was three month pregnant with me. (Author Note: Remus wants his daughter, but Amy's mother did not like that he was a werewolf. So Amy's Mom made up story told it to Amy,) I wish meet that man give him a piece of my mind," said Amy tears came steaming down her face.

"Cheer up, Amy, one day you will be greatest doctor this world has every see, and father will see what he gave up," said Serna.

"Your right," said Amy as she rushes out of the temple. "I better be off, I have homework."

"That's our Amy," said everyone else as they each grabbed another cookie.

The End


	3. Heading for Japan

Chapter 3: Heading for Japan

Two Day Later

Remus and Snape were at the airport where Dumbledore told them to meet, but they were a thirty minutes early. The student that they were taking had not got there yet. They were both in Muggle clothes. Severus in a black suit, and Remus in an old blue suit, and Remus said, "How did Dumbledore blackmail you into this?

Severus looked up from his book on potion, which any muggle think it was a book by Mark Twain and glare at him. Severus said, "Dumbledore, said if I did not do this he make me teacher only Longbottom rest of his stay at Hogwarts. Not just Potion, but every class, I cannot stand for one class. So I know if I taught them all to him, he would put me in my grave or at least make me crazy."

Remus laugh at that, then he saw the Headmaster come walking there way. He said, "Where are the Students, Albus?"

"They will be here soon," said Dumbledore as he went to talk to Severus.

Remus pulled out the picture of his little girl, he always carry it with him, in a pocket that close to his heart. He thought, "if only they could be brought together in his time in Japan or at the least that he could see her in the fresh, even he may never be able to tell her that he was her father." After a minute or two Remus, heard his name being yell. He looked up from the picture and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry running toward him. It had been three year since taught them at Hogwarts, they all were now sixteen, and he see the change and how they were acting toward each other. Harry at the middle of last year had sent him a letter saying the Ron and Hermione had gotten together, Remus wish that Harry would find a girl that would see the true Harry James Potter that was there, and not person that kept the world safe from the Dark Lord. Maybe a young Japanese girl would be the girl.

"Professor Lupin it so good to see you again," said Hermione with a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Hermione. So how are things with you and Ron doing as couple," said Remus?

"How did you know sir?" said Hermione knowing that she had told one other person then her parents.

"Hermione, you told Harry and he sent me owl asking me how he could ask Melissa Scott to the Yule Ball three months ago and told me that you too were going out," said Remus.

Before anyone else was said the loudspeaker said, "Flight 413 to Tokyo, Japan will be boarding at gate 3 in five minutes."

"We head to the gate," said Remus.

"Yeah," said Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"I still think that could get a better person to be the other professor to come with us," said Draco.

"MALFOY!!!!SHUT UP!!!!!! Ron, Harry and Hermione at Draco because they did not like that he was talking about there favorite Professor.

"We will have none of that, Mr. Malfoy, you may not like me, but I am the only one at the school that has been to Japan. Also I am the only one they can let go, so the castle will be ready for you when get from the Dark Lord," said Remus.

"Whatever?" said Draco as he went to gate three?

Dumbledore left and Remus, Severus, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione got on the plane.

End Chapter 3


End file.
